Un viaje al paraisoSXS
by LunnaHaruno
Summary: es mi primer fic..! XD: Sakura muere , y sasuke deve aser un viaje al paraiso , para recuperarla.


**Este es mi primer fic así k no sean malitos conmigo..!(Y**

normal significa las conversasiones

**en negrita significa que yo estoy narrando**

_en cursiva significa los pensamientos de los personajes_

**_bueno eso seria..disfruten de mi fic aaa y antes de que se me olvide n1: los fics son mio no permito plajios¬¬ n2: los personajes no son mios son de Kishimoto-sama._**

**_n3: dejen rr ok?? asi me dicen que les gustaria ver en otros fics! asi me dicen si queren lemmon:$~_**

* * *

Tsunade: Bueno chicos los he llamado por que los mandare a una misión no muy importante, pero es necesaria, a ver miren necesito que vallan a la aldea de la neblina allí deben ir a buscar una piedra de color morado.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, ¿para qué necesitamos la piedra?

Tsunade: bueno Sakura esta nos permitirá aun que no lo crean viajar al paraíso.

Entre todos: ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

Tsunade: así como lo oyeron es una piedra mágica, solo se debe usar en casos necesario, como se los dije no es muy importante pero en necesario, y lo otro, quizás en el camino encuentren a grupos ninjas que se las quieran quitar.

Kakashi: pero Tsunade…..Orochimaru……quizás….también quiera esa piedra.

Naruto: eso significa que……

Sai: si Naruto quizás nos podamos encontrar a Sasuke.

Tsunade: Si eso es cierto, pero espero que eso no intervenga en la misión.

Kakashi: Claro que no Tsunade.

Sakura: Si Tsunade-sama no se preocupe la piedra llegara cueste lo que cueste a Konoha

Tsunade: está bien, bueno partirán en 2 horas más.

Entre todos: Hai.

_**2 horas más tarde**_

**Todos se encontraban en las puertas de Konoha esperando la presencia de buenos ustedes ya lo saben quien menos que Kakashi era el que los asía esperar tanto, pero claro, eso no les sorprendía para nada a los 3 ninjas.**

Naruto: Maldición otra vez Kakashi-sensei nos hace esperar.

Sakura: cálmate naruto esto es normal en Kakashi solo hay que esperar.

Sai: naruto, Sakura tiene razón relájate.

Kakashi: lamento la tardanza estaba con Tsunade para saber todo sobre la misión.

**Y asi partieron a la aldea de la neblina por la piedra……………..**

**una ves en ella los 3 ninjas se disponian a buscar una cueva cuya entrada era en forma de sol.......**

naruto: Maldita cueva nunca la encontraremos.

Sakura: nauto la cueva esta en frente tuyo_.(idiota)_

Kakashi: bueno ya que estamos todos aqui , es mejor que entremos.

Naruto: Si acabemos luego con esta mision

**Una ves dentro de la cueva .....**

Sakura: miren alli se ve una luz (_por fin , la oscuridad ya me estaba alarmando)_

Naruto : si, mejor apuremosnos.

Sai: Sakura......emm........t-te puedo aser una pregunta_??(maldicon nunca pense que pedir una cita fuese tan dificil)_

Sakura: claro Sai, que se te ofrese? (**le muestra una sonrrisa)**

Sai:Yo....eee.....esto.....t-tu...???(_uff lo dificil ya paso)_

Sakura: emm Sai...lo lamento no te entendi........que me dijiste??(_tiene que ablar tan rapido?)_

Sai: Esto....di-dije..que-que si tu qieres tener una cita conmigo....digo despues de la mision ....claro.(_que diga que sii, que diga que si, que diga que sii)_

Sakura: cla-claro Sai me encantaria(_si es que mi sueño no se cumple...)(_**mirada triste)**

**cuando llegan a donde ya estaba iluminado ven una abitacion llena de cristales ..... gigantes ......todos quedaron con la boca abierta .......era hermoso.....en el centro de toda la abitacion abia una mesa de cristal en la que flotaba una piedra morada que resplandesia.**

Kakashi: bueno este lugar es realmente hermoso pero ya terminemos la mision y tomemos le piedra antes de que los otros grupos ninjas que la quieren lleguen.

¿?: muy tarde para desirlo.

Naruto: pero que ra........Sa-Sasuke.!!!

Sakura: (_sasuke-kun, maldicion definitivamente hoy se cumple mi sueño)_

Naruto: ni se te ocurra Sasuke no te dejaremos que tomes la piedra para que se la des a Oroshimaru.

Sasuke: que te hace pensar que se la entregaria a un muerto.

Kakashi: asi que era sierto el rumor , mataste a Oroshimaru

Sai: entonces dinos Uchiha para que quieres la piedra.

Sasuke: hump, simple capricho , ademas ncesito acerle una visita a mi familia..

Kakashi: buenos Sasuke, lamento desirte que esa piedra ira directo a la aldea de konoha ya que se puede usar solo una ves.

Sasuke: como digas , si es necesario los matarea a todos.

Naruto: eso ya lo veremos.

**y asi comienza una pelea en la que todos intentan tomar la piedra y poder ir al paraiso, cosa que no les resulta a ninguno de los 2 grupos posible ya que estaban igualados, el equipo de sasuke tenia a Suigetsu, Karin(n/a:Perraa...!!!) , Juugo y Sasuke, y en el equipo de Naruto estaban Sai, Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto. todos estaban mal no sabian como atacar al contrincante para tener la oportunidad de alcanzar la estaba con Juugo, Suigetsu con Sai, Sakura con Karin y Naruto con Sasuke, estos dos ultimos mientras peliaban mantenis una conversasion.(n/a: ridiculo ya lo se)  
**

Naruto:maldicion Sasuke ya paremos esta pelea es ridicula de verdad no tiene sentido, si ya mataste a Oroshimaru y a tu hermano, por que no simplemente regresas a konoha.

Sasuke: es muy facil desirlo dobe pero acerlo es punto aparte, ademas si regreso , ya sabes me meteran a la carsel o me mataran.

Naruto: pero teme , yo sakura y kakashi podemos ablar con LA VIEJA(tsunade) y asi le pedimos que no te aga nada o te de el castigo minimo, ademas si se lo dice Sakura-chan la vieja le dira de inmediato que si.

Sasuke: solo por que Sakura se lo pide??

Naruto: claro , si Sakura-chan es como una hija para la vieja..........ademas..........Sakura-chan se pondra muy contenta si regresas, sabes perfectamente que ella ahun te ama ahun que aya aceptado la imvitacion de Sai.

Sasuke: ese idiota la imbito a una cita ??!!(_ese sujeto es hombre muerto.....un momento que me pasa...............no puedo estar celoso verdad?? y mucho menos de SAKURA!!, no no puede ser a mi no me gusta , que piense en ella siempre no significa que la extrañe, que sueñe con ella todas las noche asiendo cositas malaas no significa que la desee, que cuando la vea sienta mariposas en el estomago no significa que me guste o si ??)_

Naruto: Que paso Teme , te dio celos saber que Sai imvito a Sakura-chan a una cita??(_jeje ya sabia yo que a sasuke le gustaba sakura-chan, despues de ver como el se la comia con la mirada cuando la vio jjejeje)_

Sasuke: Hump, sabes tienes rason ademas, mi 2do plan era resurgir mi clan y ...................sakura no es fea

Naruto:¡¡¡PERFECTO!!!

**cuando los dos se disponian a parar la pelea entre los demas sus ojos vieron algo que los dejo anonadados, sakura estaba en el piso sangrando y Suigetsu le enterraba la espada de Sabusa en el estomago, depronto todos se detuvieron de peliar, Sasuke salio corriendo junto con naruto a verla.**

Sasuke:Suigetsu , ¡¡¡PARA!!!**(al escuchar esto suigetsu se detiene)**

Suigetsu: pero Sasuke que pa.....**(no alcanza a terminar ya que sasuke le pega y lo manda a volar lejos donde rompe unos cristales).Sasuke se pone de rodillas frente a Sakura)**

Sasuke: Maldicion Sakura como paso esto **(le acaricia lel cabello asta llegar a su mejilla)**

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes.........s-s-solo para .....para esto..por...por favor **(respira dificltadamente)**

Sasuke: Shh.....no ables por favor Sakura...........no agotes tus energias en ablar.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, ambos sabemos que ......mori-mo-morire.

Sasuke: Noo , no , no , no sakura viviras , y , y regresaremos konoha todos felices y ...y seras mi novia, Sakuraa por favor**(los ojos le le empiesan a cristalisar)**

**todos en la abitacion estaban mal , Suigetsu que ya estaba alli se sentia peor que todos , era el culpable de la muerte de la unica mujer que Sasuke a amado y amara !!!(n/a:Siiiii!!!**_idiota ya sigue con la narracion dejaras en suspenso a los lectores._**bueno, bueno).Todos estaban rodeando a los dos y Sasuke y Naruto lo unico que querian era matar al estupido de Suigetsu.**

Naruto: maldito , desgrasiiado , no te das cuenta de lo que as hecho , eres un imvesil te matare....

Sakura: noooo, naruto por favor no agas nada , son .......cosas que........pasan**(lo dice jadeando)**

Sasuke: Sakura por favor no digas nada tienes que mantener las energias por favor**(al vorde del llanto)**

Sakra: shh......no llores sasuke-kun , te amoo y siempre lo are entiendelo.

Sasuke: Sakura, yoo................Tambien te amo y .....

Sakura: y no quiero que busques venganza ok , lo aras por mi , y ....................regresaras a konoha.........................seras feliz................y.........**(saca de su bolsillo una carta )**le entregaras esta carla a Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke: Sakura.......**(le acarisia el pelo )**

Sakura:Sasuke ..................te....................amo**(y muere)**

Sasuke:¡¡¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**nadie lo podia creer y lo peor era que mientras todos estaban pendientes de lo que le pasaba a Sakura , Suigetsu se avia escabullido asta la salida y se escapo(n/a:cobarde de mier....), sasuke tomo a Sakura y nadie se atrevio a desir nada , en silencion partieron a konoha.**

Sasuke:(_maldicion , todo esto es mi culpa , solo mi cul y ahun asi sus ultimas palabras fueron q me amaba , me siento la persona mas desgrasiada del planeta , soy un asco, mi orgullo no vale nada, no me importa si me ven llorar por ti sakura lo q me importa ahora es q ya no hay nada por lo que teng q vivir, en realidad aver venido asta esa cueva , fue una estupida escusa para verte , y pensar que cuando nos conocimos te encontrava la persona mas irritante , enrrealidad junto con naruto , jaja , ironico, la unica persona a la que e amado realmente y ....muere, soy un maldito , si tan solo yo no ubiese hecho nada de eso, no ubieese insitado la pelea, tu no estarias en el estado en el que estas ahora_**.(llora)**

Naruto:**(se hacerca a sasuke, llorando) **calma Sasuke, ella en estos momentos , esta en paz, y la aras feliz si regresas con nosotros a Konoha, lo aras por Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: claro que si Naruto, ademas tengo que darle la carta a Tsunade en persona como ella me lo pidio, y no pienso faltar a mi palabra.

Naruto:**(sonrrie , pero con lagrimas resvalando por sus ojos)**

**al llegar a Konoha , ya estaba lloviendo , en las puertas de la aldea estaba Tsunade, q al ver a Sakura en los brasos de Saasuke y con signos de estar sin vida no logro retener las lagrimas, corrio asia donde se encontravan y acarisio la cara y el cabello de su pupila, que mas que eso, era para ella una hija , la tomo enbrasos y se disponia a llevarla al hospital , pero antes , sin darse buelta y dandole la espalda al Uchiha le dijo...**

Tsunade: Sasuke, ve a mi oficina, tenemos que ablar, ahun mejor, vallan todos.


End file.
